Nobody Knows
by PyscoPlot
Summary: Mysterious comatose blonde kid that no one knows, Johns a medic and hey so is Jade and Rose. Probably gonna be some JohnDave action going on. My very first fanfiction ever so please review and tell me what you think :) Wow I can't write summaries.. oops. But yeah, this is a fic that's been doing laps round my brain for a couple weeks so here it is.
1. Havn't a clue

A young medic sat by the bed of a patient, the curtains drawn around them. In his hands he held a heavy book that he was reading out loud for the patient. He didn't speak very loudly, and he fumbled around the larger words with his cheeks bright red. Not that the patient could actually hear him of course, because he was comatose. And nobody knew why, he had no family members to contact and they had no details or records. The other medics guessed he was around nineteen, which would make him the same age as the young man in the chair.

A blond headed girl stuck her head through the curtain, making enough noise to allow time for him to snap the book shut. "John, your shifts over now, you can go home. I'll take over this ward."

"Thanks Rose, but I think I'll just sit here for a while" He grinned.

"Ok, but I highly doubt your reading of those books will wake the patient." Rose sauntered off to check the next patient in line, an elderly woman who'd been induced. Rose and John had been put in charge of a ward of comatose people along with Jade Harley. Because of their age they were still only classed as trainees and the senior medics figured they would do the least amount of damage in a ward full of damaged souls.

John looked at the man in the bed and sighed, Rose was right he wasn't going to wake up just listening to stories. John didn't even know if he liked the book john was reading to him. Not being much of a reader himself he'd just picked a random book off the shelf, it turned out to be about some great adventure with little people and a tardy wizard. They were only a few chapters in at this point so he couldn't be sure if it was good yet.

Wait what was that?! John had been staring at the patient and could've sworn his hand moved.

"That's not possible" stepping forward, he checked the patients vitals. No change, still comatose and nothing is different. Passing his hand in front of his eyes, john deemed they were playing tricks on him because of the late hour and turned to leave. He had stayed too long mulling over his own thoughts, the prospect of only a few hours' sleep before coming back for the early morning shift didn't thrill him too much.

Leaving the book on the chair, he clicked the light off and said goodnight to Rose, trying not to be too cheerful over her having night shift. Jade would normally have the morning shift but she was off sick herself, so the two of them were spread rather thin for the next few days.


	2. Stop Moving

_**Authors Note***_

_**I'm not coordinated on this site yet so please don't judge my lack of knowing where things are. I apologise in advance for the fact that this chapter slips from Narrator to Johns POV sometimes. So I went through and tried to put all of Johns POV in bold, sorry about that.**_

It's now five am and John is back at the ward. Staying up so late last night wasn't such a good idea. The dark room was filled with the sound of dead people breathing and the beeping of machines. Curtains were drawn around most everyone and Rose poked her head through the last set looking slightly worse for wear.

"Thank god I'm done for the night" She palmed her clipboard off to John and cracked her knuckles. "It is so creepy in here alone at night"

"Was it really that much fun?" John grinned, opening the door for her.

"Oh you're hilarious, well done. I'll see you in a few hours." Rose left before he could answer, so he turned to head up the aisle. Checking the clipboard, John saw that he still had to check half the ward patients before logging it in the computer. This meant he then had to send emails to the patient's family members, and to the head supervisors. And he doubted Rose had done any paperwork that late at night. That meant he would be slogging away at the computer for at least three hours before he could get back to reading to Blondie. He'd thought up the nickname because of the white blond hair that fell to his eyes.

**At least he isn't awake to hear me; he could probably kill me if he got angry.**

Smiling to himself, he went along the patients checking them off the list before hitting a sheet titled "John Doe". No details other than general appearance had been filled out and family members were yet to come forward. Various comments from Rose detailed his otherwise perfect health apart from his apparent coma, along with an anecdote about wizards and spells. John shook his head slightly, before flicking on the lamp beside the bed.

"Whoa? Wait, what?" okay this time he swore he saw that hand move, just for a second, that pale, long fingered hand had clutched the bed sheets. It unnerved John, to say the least so he pulled another blanket out and spread it over him. "What's up with you? No one knows why you're in a coma, and now you're apparently just going to start waking up? What's with that dude?"

He finished detailing Blondie's condition before returning to the paper covered desk. 'I see Rose has been working on her manuscript again," he muttered. Stacking the various papers in messy piles by the foot of the desk he nudged the computer switch with his toe. The screen stayed black and unresponsive. "Oh come on not again. Don't make me write reports by hand you stupid thing" Audibly groaning, John leant back in the chair, his mind running away along a track of carefree memories.

His phone went off somewhere in the ward, signalling someone wanted him and his eyes snapped open. Jogging slowly back down to Blondie's curtained off space he stopped dead, jaw dropped open, hand gripping the thin curtain material. The blanket he'd just placed over him a few hours before was now on the ground and Blondie had his arm stretched off the edge of the bed. Slipping past, John grabbed his phone before kneeling down to pick up the scratchy covering. Feeling a little tense, he snapped his head back up thinking he was being watched, but the long lashed eyes remained closed tight and the mouth slightly open. Behind him, the monitor played the rhythm of his heart.

"Ok this is just getting weird"

Returning to the desk, he checked his phone and sighed. He had several messages; all from none other than miss sickly herself. Jade wanted to make sure that he and rose were alright with taking on her shift as well whilst she was sick. At one point john had forcefully had to remove her from the ward and return her to her room. He couldn't help but feel that sometimes Jade worried too much about others and not enough about her well-being.

_Are you sure you're ok with this? Karkat said you were looking tired._

**Of course I'm tired, I think anyone would be. Karkat needs to keep his nose out of it and his mouth shut. There is no point in getting her worked up over things that can't be helped. How do I respond to these without hurting her feelings? Maybe I'll just leave them there for a while.**

John checked his watch and seeing that it was now 8:34am he stood and stretched. Walking along the aisle opening curtains he chattered away to the patients about different things. None of them could respond, but he always thought that they could perhaps hear what was around them. And one of his worst fears was that these people were lying here stuck in darkness and not knowing what on earth was going on. So he tried to keep them up to date on any information, including whether their families would be visiting them that day or not. Since the computer wasn't working, he didn't actually know who was coming today or if any were at all, but john just figured that when it was up and running again he'd be able to go back and tell them.

He was feeling rather mirthful by the time he got to Blondie's curtains and swung them open with vigour. "Morning Sunshine"

"Hey good looking"

_**Authors note:**_

_**Yay another chapter. **_

_**I didn't really portray Rose well in this chapter, any pointers as to her dialogue style would be appreciated :) I don't know if this counts as a cliff-hanger or not? But it's not as long as I would've liked it to be so yup. **_


End file.
